Becoming
by LetGo666
Summary: My first Steven Universe fan fic. I usually don't utilize fan theories, but this is an exception for the Diamonds. Pearl restarts her training under Pink Diamond's authority. I don't believe in OC's in stories either, but, unfortunately, there are a few OC's. Putting T to be safe, but there should not be any sex or extreme violence. I will change the rating if that occurs.
1. Falling

She stood there, covered in sky-blue satin. The fabric pooling around her feet, she appeared as a gush of water arching out of a spring and forming to a crystal statue. Even her blank expression gave away no emotion to the soul within the pale shell. No. No one should ever be able to glance into the teal orbs and sense the true essence swirling within. She looked down next to Jasper as the party continued, her hand hanging limply on her master's.

"Pearl, go do something useful and grab us some enhancements, would you," Jasper snickered, smacking her towards the arrangement on the center table. Jasper turned back to fiercely chuckling with Yellow Diamond and the others.

Forcing herself to hold back a despairing sigh, her soul wrung itself inside. Over years had she taught herself to contain every fiber of her being into diminishment through complete submission. Bottling it made that much worse. An outsider would never notice. Every graceful curve and each gentle step towards the table concealed it. Her disguised expression masked everything so well. She blended in with the hundreds in the ballroom. That only hurt more.

Picking up an enhancer, she analyzed the crystal table. It shimmered with an eternal light, singing of corals, turquoises, and lavenders. The cuts were never jagged and instead as smooth as a sword's blade. It was perfect. Just as the surface of Gem society. The difference was one could see all of the different breeds of gems dancing in harmony on the ballroom pillars.

Upon returning, she noticed that her master's group grew. She hadn't brought enough enhancers. Frustration twitched against her eyebrow. Bowing her head, such is protocol, she extended her hands in offering.

After he finished bickering about the latest anecdote, Jasper turned to analyze his servant. "Stupid Pearl! You didn't bring enough! How dare you neglect to survey me every second of your waking moments!"

"I apologize, master," she murmured solemnly. Curses. This would be it, with Yellow Diamond standing there. Embarrassment and shame would now echo in her footsteps. There was a brutal mark of failure for every Pearl that didn't supply the mass of their master's orders. It distances them from Gem society and made them an outcast, with nothing but their Gem and her knowledge.

"EXCUSES!" A sharp hiss was emitted as the harsh force of the palm whipped across her face, knocking the breath out on her. "Tsk"s and snarls of disgust were inflicted on her soul. How unfair that she was cursed to be created a slave! Curious though as to a small gasp barely audible underneath the noise of disapproval of the superiors, revealing a sense of morals in this system, kept her posture keen.

Though, her body allowed her to relax again when Jasper retrieved the metal from her hand. Slowly he passed them out, throwing them at the 'beneath him.' A Peridot squeaked as the the heavy lunk was tossed at her body, though she was soon fascinating as the copper tubes, shifting to a lime color, levitated at the end of her arm enhancer forming fingers. The magnetic suspension and ability for them to sync with her brainwaves amazed her. From the corner of Pearl's vision, she noticed her orange-scarlet superior kneeling by four thrones. For once, the scruffy voice soften, reflecting a serene tone. "Blue Diamond. Yellow Diamond. White Diamond. Pink Diamond."

Pearl made a mental note, cursing her idiocy. Surely, she'd be executed tomorrow. She really slipped up for ignoring the growing circle. She should have remembered Jaspers were popular amongst Gems and was a particular pet to the Diamonds. The Diamonds scolded her and now she will be cracked.

The scene silenced as the Diamonds nodded with concealed approval. Then abruptly, a snap from Yellow Diamond motioned towards a Sapphire who rang the gong. This signaled the end of the ball. "Jasper. We'd like your...Pearl, to stay."

"Of course," he snapped. Pointing as if she was lacking intelligence, he spoke, with an underlying threat, "You will not hesitate to follow all of their directions." Facing the Diamonds, "She's yours now." Last to exit, Jasper sauntered out of the magnificent room.

* * *

If you know me as an author, you know this won't be completed for some time. I will say, though, I'm half-way done Chapter 2. I don't know how long this story will be.


	2. Judgement

Pearl immediately got on her knees, hands on her lap, awaiting her orders. "Do not think this evening went unnoticed. That was quite careless of you," White Diamond commented.

Yellow Diamond sighed, agreeing. _Rather a complete waste of time._ Just execute her and be done with the situation. Do we not have more important matters to be tending to?"

Although, she was thankful for the interruption. This dreadful party was more than unbearable.

"While I agree with you, Yellow Diamond, this matter is important. If you wish to continue to colonize, we have to make sure everything stays in line." Blue Diamond spoke calmly, transferring a glare of irritation. She was wise and knew how to handle these situations, more than enough experience under her belt, especially when to came to persuading the lemon Gem. The Gem was too young and strict for such high authority, although the conformity aided in their oligarchy.

The Gem would start another war, she swore by it. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Her population was growing too vast. She'd been meaning to bring that up at the meetings. After regaining her composure, she spoke to White Diamond, "Maybe you have other options for her?"

White Diamond stared in the crystal structure as of analyzing the light pattern in search for an answer. "Well, she is a servant. She not good for much, easily dispensable. We can always make new Pearls."

"Maybe, this Pearl's different than the others," Pink Diamond quickly interrupted before the decision escalated towards her fears. Every Diamond up until then had been ignoring the bubbly personality as she never helped the situation when it came to discipline; she never seem to comprehend the extreme need for order. The outburst earned some stares and a sigh coupled with an eye roll from the youngest. Pearl released a shaky breathe, relieved for the attention.

"Have you something to say about this, Pink Diamond?" White Diamond intuited, irritated. This junction was about to fail. "I don't think your opinions are going to help this event."

Her face fell, yet still unswayed from the determination. "You see, have been moderating this Pearl lately, and she's been falling short on efficiently complying with her given duties. I think I should remind her of her place." She smiled lightly, hoping for the best. _This poor Pearl_.

"Pink Diamond, there are better options. Are you certain you want her under your guidance? Not to demean your intellect, but are you not a bit busy to be dealing with such petty matters? Could we not just send her back to training," White Diamond suggested, concerned. If she was too busy in such a minuscule event, a quite larger, more lethal plan could collapse.

"I'm sure," Pink Diamond chirped. Pearl trembled in relief. How lucky it was that she would be spared! In silence, she praised the superior Gem, knowing now that, in a sense, she owed her life to Pink Diamond and would try within all of her power to be the best Pearl for her.

"If you insist," White Diamond sighed.

"Finally," Yellow Diamond stood. "Let us go. I need to prepare my troops for take off. I have an exhibition planned. My colonies are multiplying too rapidly."

Holding out her hand, Pink Diamond rose and stood before her. "Pearl. Rise and face me." Slowly, hesitantly, she stood, posture straight to emphasize her physique and caste with pride. Fighting her code, with great energy, she dared to look at the Diamond. Pearls spent their entire head down unless otherwise noted by their master. Under no circumstance were they ever allowed to gaze at the leaders of them all.


	3. Confusion

She was more than beautiful. She was phenomenal, amazing, truly stunning. She felt truly inferior in her presence, almost worthless to exist in comparison.

"Pearl, you will be coming with me. Do not worry about your master. We will be sending a Pearl in your place." She was being led down a hallway mimicking the magnificent ballroom. She almost forgot that the Diamonds got the best of everything. It seemed like never-ending tunnels as she took notice of the different turns. It was always bright but a source of light could never be found.

Rose gestured to a door. Upon opening it, she motioned for Pearl to enter first. "I insist that my merciful leader shall enter first. I would be honored to close it for you." _Remember. You're being kept here for training. Training._ She had to prove herself.

She sounded dejected. "I would really prefer it if you enter first. It is a kind of uncomfortable for me to be the first in a room. After all, I am always first in the room; it could not hurt me to be last for once. Pearl, step inside," Pink Diamond always spoke with such passion and sincerity that anyone could be swayed.

Returning her head to the floor in set habit, Pearl's nervousness consumed her being. _I can't be crushed. I'm trying._ "Is... This a test, Diamond," Pearled inquired. The cruelty of facing unfaithfulness from the Gems she aspired to please forced her to collapse in shame. Wetness dampened her face as droplets fell to the smoothened marble.

She was truly stumped. Taken aback, Pink Diamond, puzzled, inquired, "Whatever do you mean? Why will you not look at me anymore, Pearl?"

Humiliation chocked her until the silence was unbearable for both and a fear dwelling deep surfaced to Pearl's mind, inspiring to mumble such dribble. "Are you testing me to see how defiant I am as a servant, regardless if I am standing true to what knowledge was hammered into me?" _What am I doing?_ "Are you testing me to see if I comply with my orders, even if it disregards the protocol and social understandings to my Diamonds, other Gems, and myself?" _This was never suppose to happen._ "I don't understand what you want from me. Just tell me. I... I am not used to these events. They are all out of placement. I'm so confused," Pearl gazed upwards, imploring into the abyss contrasting such purity surrounding the Diamond as she requested. _I am so lost. Please, don't see it I my eyes. I don't deserve this._

"Oh, Pearl," cupping the pale cheek, Pink Diamond guided the weak Gem upwards. "Come with me, and I shall explain when we are inside my room." Smirking, she wrapped her thick, warm hand around the Pearl's dainty, fragile one, striving to aid the pain. "It does not matter who goes in first, Pearl. We can go in together."

* * *

I hope it was worth the wait. I know it probably wasn't; this story's chapters will be short.

On the bright tons of new inspiration coming from Steven Universe being back from haitus.

Enjoy and thank you for reading.


	4. Understanding

She couldn't comprehend how such a magnificent superior could dodge the rich corruption surrounding her and instead daring to reveal deep emotions to such a low life as herself. After all, what did she have to gain from this addition? Regardless she would still cater to every whim of the Diamonds...

Pink Diamond guided the servant to her large quartz desk, launching various shades of salmon across the walls. Light shimmered and glittered as if it blessed her soul. Pearl sat down on a bench as instructed, giving way to her previous studies for her tutor. Pink Diamond watched entranced as this was the first time anyone but a Diamond was allowed back in these quarters, especially the Diamond's individual study. The wonder and awe radiating from the teal orbs livened a primal urge, buried immediately upon creation that plunged that Gem into their training. It was, in a way, fascinating to watch this Pearl absorb her surroundings. She crossed, chuckling. "Here. It's to wash your face."

Pearl shook, reappearing from her trance as her eyes shadowed over again to cover her anxiety from the lack of prior knowledge at the new sensations beginning to enter her essence. "Thank you, Pink Diamond," she whispered. After a pause, she announced a long thought-over comment, "What did you mean when you said you were moderating me?"

"Pearl, there are sometimes Gems who... Step out of line, but that's according to our laws," she talked low as if she was delivering a long conceal secret that could be fatal in a dangerous mind and sat down on an adjacent Rose Quartz bench. "But, that's okay. I want you to understand that, Pearl. It's okay to step out of line. It just shows that you are your own Gem."

Teal eyes gazed into the obsidian orbs, searching for this impossible truth, but only to be greeted with misunderstanding. "Pink Diamond, aren't we already our own Gem? You're a Diamond. I'm a Pearl. My master is-was a Jasper. We're all different Gems," Pearl recited, puzzled.

"I know, but you are different from the other Pearls, just as I am different from the other Diamonds," Pink Diamond explained. Poorly-contained excitement escaped through her voice as she pleaded for comprehension.

"But you are a Pink Diamond. You are supposed to be different from Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond. You are all different color Gems. All Pearls are only Pearls." _I still don't understand. Aren't we just going in circles?_

"That is just it, Pearl! Just as us Diamonds are different from each other, each Pearl and Jasper are different, too," Pink Diamond burst out as she stood, hands in the air. Sparks glittered in her eyes as she announced her own epiphany, a revelation upon her discovery filling her with a renewed sense of livelihood.

Silence rang in her eyes, as Pearl tried to organize herself. Fear, horror, humiliation, hope, elation, and relief swam amongst her mind, overwhelming her into a concerning trance of paralyzingly stillness. Throughout the superior's giggles of delight, Pearl's hushed words still were heard, "...That's against protocol..."

Pink Diamond return to her seat, smile remaining. Through the loud laughter, she winked, "Not if no one knows about it." Extending her hand in an invitation to a secret agreement, she offered the other a new life.

 _This is wrong, outrageous._ Pearl stood, "Pink Diamond!"

"Pearl," Pink Diamond shouted back, overthrowing the competition in authority. In an instant, Pearl had recovered to her seat, head down and silent, fearing the end of her life nigh. Her redemption was damaged. She had upset the most gentle, and will soon meet her proper place. Tears found their path again, crawling down the precise, fragile features.

Rage beseeched. Pink Diamond sat, devoid of all previous excitement. "Pearl," she whispered, taking her hand and cupping the pale cheek to seek eyes again until they locked, black and blue intermingling. "Do you really want to return to the life you once knew? A life where you were tortured into submission by the choking flames and cracking whips. A life where you were abused for simple mistakes. A life where you cried in privacy and encountered insanity in your mind when the only friend you had was silence." She sighed. "Pearl, I can show you a world of freedom. I know you're willing. When I said I was moderating you, I meant I saw potential for an individual better than any Pearl I know. I can show you happiness."

 _Freedom? ... Happiness?_ Those feeling were foreign and vague. Sure, most Pearls were content to know their master was living blissful due to their help, but she had never experienced such pleasure due to the constant beatings of the harsh Jasper. She loathed the caste system, constantly cursing her existence.

But, happiness. Was that right? Was that even her privilege? Not in the way Pink Diamond sought it.

But, she had never known happiness. Was it worth it to throw all of her training behind and risk extermination for a small second of happiness? "Pink Diamond?"

"Yes, Pearl," her voice swelled with hope. _Please._

"When I came in you room, was that happiness? When I saw the colors, was that happiness," Pearl wondered. If that was happiness, that was an experience unlike any other she had. It felt good. If that was happiness, she be willing to take that step. A step towards...her downfall.

Pink Diamond smiled, "Yes. I believe so. You have never before looked quite like that." _Please._

She stood straight, for the first time feeling pride. "Then, I think I might be willing to risk everything I have for you, Pink Diamond." She knelt, bowing her head, swearing her loyalty. _It might just be worth it in the end._


	5. Equal Grounds

"Great!" Pink Diamond jumped up, gleefully. "This will be perfect!" With joy filling her, her feet swayed in patterns across the floor in such grace. "I have another secret for you," she whispered childishly as she neared Pearl. "This room isn't really made of Rose Quartz! It's made of clouds!"

Curiosity persuaded her off the ground as she allowed herself a small grin. Watching the Gem prance around returned the exact feeling from earlier. Certainly, she could trust Pink Diamond as she had already fulfilled her promise. She looked over, awaiting instructions.

"Watch," she squealed. As Pink Diamond danced about the room the shinning furniture slowly faded and transformed into its own unique clouds. Even more stunning though was how the confined room seemed to stretch into a infinite cushion. "What do you think? Isn't it wonderful?"

"Pink Diamond...it's beautiful, marvelous, splendid! Words don't do it any justice," Pearl agreed, letting the enthusiasm spread throughout her form, too. _This room is more magical than any place I've ever been. I've seen so much, but nothing like this._ "Thank you, Pink Diamond."

She scoffed, coming neared, "This is nothing. Wait until your training starts! Then, we'll have loads of fun!" She continued giggling about as she climbed a forming spiral stairs ascending into the heaven where a soft, resting platform was awaiting her arrival. "C'mom, Pearl!"

Unsure of how safe this was, she paused, looking upwards. Searching for some way to trust her superior, hoping that she would be safe, hesitation control each unsteady step up each cloud. When she reached the top, there was already another landscape forming, foreign to them both. _This place is more than magical._ "Pink Diamond. If I may have permission to speak-"

Immediately dropping her smile for glaring eyes, Pink Diamond interrupted, "Stop. Lesson one, this room is different than Gem colonies. I want you to understand that, in this room there is no "master" or "slave." There are only equals and friends." Sighing she picked up one of the soft delicate shapes.

"Are you certain?" _What is she changes her mind? Am I doomed then for being out of line in the past? What if I do something wrong, will I be hurt?_ Pearl stood at the edge of the soft green ground, unsure of how to proceed.

"I'm certain. Now, what were you going to say, Pearl?" Her soft nature lightened her eyes in turn lifting her lips. Content happiness was once again settled in her system.

"What is this? What is this green I'm stepping on and that pink you're holding? None of this looks familiar to anything I've ever seen in any Gem colony." Kneeling as she was taught, Pearl relaxed on her knees next to the radiant women, silently admiring her presence.

"I'm not quite sure," she mumbled in awe. She turned, showing Pearl the shapes for the other to analyze for herself. "This room connects with my brainwaves. Whatever I order it to create, it builds from clouds, so that no severe damage may occur. Sometimes, the images come to my mind that are unfamiliar to me, but... it is so stunning, isn't it? I know it has to come from somewhere, I just want to know where." Pink Diamond laid on the soft greenery, bathing in its serenity. A soft tune hummed through the air as she shared her bliss.

Picking up the shapes she had deemed harmless after Pink Diamond had contained them, Pearl tossed them between her hands, feeling them between her fingers. The material was thin like a swift blade, but flexible like the dancer she was. It was a softness that didn't exist in Gem colonies, but it was durable for its size. It's peculiar being intrigued Pearl, inspiring her to learn. Maybe in time, she could learn what this was, seeing it for herself even. _I'm ready to start training._

* * *

If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to publish this almost every day or every other day. I cannot guarantee anything.

Thank you for reading. Enjoy.


	6. Prepared

"Pink Diamond, I'm ready to start training for you," Pearl spoke softly, awe escaping through her words. Turning her body towards the cherry mass, Pink Diamond sat up.

Whispering again, concealing the secrecy in her heart, she shifted, her long hair almost consuming Pearl's form. "Great! I do have a few rules, though. If there is anyone around, you are my Pearl. You will behave as you once did. If you commit a mistake, it is okay. I'm not going to hurt you and you can be happy once again in this room. It's a safety precaution. Even I would be broken if this was found."

"I understand, Pink Diamond." Nodding, she examined the soft, carnation pink locks blessing her face. Lucky that she has the freedom to shift her form to whatever she see fit. Pearl was used to a life, where choices didn't exist but were decided for her. _Property. Back to a life as property._ Her face crest-fallen, she sighed.

"I know," Pink Diamond sighed in agreed. After a moment, she cupped Pearl's cheek, watching a baby blue tint appear in the other's cheeks. "Don't worry. I'll make sure whenever I'm in here you can do as you please. Besides," her voice hushed further, "I'm going to teach you how to fight," she smirked.

 _Fight?_ She allowed herself a scoffed chuckle, "Pink Diamond, I'm not allowed to fight." _What would give her the idea that I can fight? I don't even know what my weapon is, but it's not like it was necessarily for me to know._ That's what Rubies and Quartz were for.

"You are now," she giggled, backing away, but stopped short when she saw the peculiar look of the other's. "Look, if we get caught, I want you to be able to protect yourself. It's wrong how our laws operate. I want you to be able to be free and ensure that others can be, too. All life is precious, every Gem, and even yours."

"I understand. When will we start-," Pearl started before a knock was heard and the world around her shifted back into it's rose quartz walls. Locking eyes they recognized the horror that could destroy their pact might end. Scurrying off the ground, she stood as she hurried to make herself presentable.

"Remember what we talked about," Pink Diamond's soft voice murmured, betraying her inner fear.


	7. Close Call

Pearl put her head down, standing elegantly as she had done for a couple hundreds of years, while Pink Diamond willed her door to open. White Diamond greeted her, dryly, "As you might want to spend an abundance of time training her, remember your duties. This is what I warned you about. Please, do not waste too much of your time in her kind."

Her breathe evened, letting her worries melt away. As terrifying it was to have a Diamond appear at her door during this moment, it was only White Diamond, who had a secret soft side for the gentle woman. She chucked, knowing White Diamond well enough to assume that she was just worried for her health, but also irritated with the attachment, which amused her just as much. After all, it would take an entire meeting to change the circumstance and all of them were too busy for business like that. "I know. It is alright, I promise. Just let me have a word with my Pearl first so that she does not act rashly when I leave."

"Your Pearl?" Her eyebrows raised before she leaned over to the disobedient one who had just appeared before her only a few hours ago. This was the exact reason they didn't want Pink Diamond to intervene. The other knew just as well that this threatened their civilization and halted her responsibilities.

"While she is under my instructions, she will be considered my Pearl," Pink Diamond explained, which only earned an aggravated sigh from the other. "Pearl, stand by my side." Taking swift, graceful steps forward to her side, she perform perfect submission as if by instinct.

Raising her voice, she chastised the other as if he were by only a few decades old. "Pink Diamond, You already have one!" Pearl ground her teeth, cringing in the fear-clouded apprehension. The plan was slowly falling to pieces.

"What is the harm in having two? That way I could have double security for a limited time. My security is important, to you, correct" Pink Diamond retorted, a smirk playing on her lips. That confirmation was implied.

She sighed, knowing that the argument would side with the rose Gem. _Best just to change topics._ Refocusing her thoughts, frustration consumed her expression. "Look, She was Jasper's Pearl. Do not forget you are only re-training her until she is ready to face society again," she sighed, allowing her posture to ease from its rigid form of authority. "I do not want you to let this inferior getting in the way of your duties. You are more important than this silly at-the-moment hobby."

"I know that you think so, White Diamond, but you know how I treasure every Gem. Besides, it has been some time since I last worked on something aside from colony plans, administration, and invasion. This is good for me, to aid my people again," Pink Diamond explained genuinely, attempting to soothe her friend. _She cannot find out._

"Well, your hobby might not last too long," White Diamond's teeth gritted she leaned over to view the still Pearl. Lowering her voice, she added, "I would like to continue this conversation in privacy. Likewise, we have somewhere to be and would enjoy in discussing this with you along the way. Why not send your Pearl to watch her until we can trust her?" Without a word or another action, she turn and left into the hallway until the other would meet her there.

* * *

Pink Diamond turned, gripping the other so much that it shook the servant's head upward from the submissive position. She spoke rapidly, words hardly distinctive, but softly to avoid attention. "Pearl. I have created a room for you in the corner. The seam is a facade. Just touch it and you will be back in my land of clouds. Feel free to wander about. However, my Pearl will be in here around an hour from now. She is currently fulfilling something else from me. She knows to come here afterwards. Word might have spread about you. Be out here when she comes in. She knows about my habits, but she knows not to tell anyone. Be careful. I should be back in a couple of hours."

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying this. I've been working hard on it, so that it doesn't become another story update not updated for more than a year.

I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I hope you like them. The weekend is coming for me and I can no longer garuntee how often I can update these chapters.

Thank you for reading.


	8. Meeting a Friend

Unmoving, shock froze her body where Pink Diamond had left her. _We weren't caught? ... How?_ She thought back to what she said, assuming that her superior knew just how to cover the situation, because her Pearl was never caught either.

Curiosity got the better of her and tested the truth, reaching her palm to connect with the wall. It failed. Seeping through the wall, her hand disappeared and she followed after it. Before her, clouds drifted across the atmosphere and padded her feet, soothing the collected stress over the years.

She was at a loss of keeping herself occupied. Before, Jasper was always keeping her busy with purposeless tasks. _What to do...?_

* * *

Walking along an invisible path, she contemplated the pervious conversation _. "It just shows that you are your own Gem!" "I can show you happiness." "All life is precious." "I'm going to teach you teach how to fight!"_

Everything was so new. The past three hours have been so dynamic, that it was almost nauseating. She sat down, letting it all sink in. Everything was going to be different. She would be living a lie. Would she ever see Jasper again? She hoped not. Would she ever be out of this room? The future was clouded in mystery.

 _"I'm going to teach you how to fight!" Fight? How can I fight if I don't even know how to summon my weapon? How do I even know I have a weapon? I could have a shield._

She stood, deep in thought. _How do I summon my weapon?_ She clenched the muscles in her head and hands, attempting to force it out of her Pearl. Nothing happened. She relaxed, pouting.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Pearl jumped, spinning around to a self-defense position. Assuming by the Gem and pink-tinted form, she guessed this was Pink Diamond's Pearl and relaxed. "I was trying to occupy my time while I waited for you."

Her hair curled around her like just like Pink Diamond, a dress complimenting hers, too. A diamond shape highlighted the Pearl in her stomach. Feigned arrogance tainted the superficial charm, though her voice spoke low and smooth as if it were polished, too. Her eyebrow raised, she criticized, "Were you not told to be careful? You are supposed to be in the room. If anyone was looking for us and we were absent from the room, we would be in trouble."

"I was told. In fact, I was just about to head back," Pearl delivered, trying to regain her elegance to match the more extravagant Gem. After all, she was taught the same lessons; the other Pearl just had extended training for the Diamonds.

"Of course, you were. Did Pink Diamond already brief you? Or, will I have to settle the guidelines," she neared until they were in an arm's distance. Boredom crossed her blush-pink face as if very unentertained by the idea. Will she always be judge like this? The thought unnerved her. She already had plenty of centuries of observation; a few more implied insanity.

"Yes. She did," she retorted, the tension chilling her tone. She stood, straighten her back, filled with pride. _I will not stand to be judged any longer._ She thought that someone raised in the same social status would understand.

"Which Pearl are you," the pink form questioned.

Pearl hated it when others question what wasn't their business, but luck was against her as the other was in a higher authority than herself. "I am Pearl, Facet: 2F6L, Cut: 8XG."

As if a statue had been crashed and knocked down, the pink Gem lost her stature, immediately relaxing from protocol. She smiled and let loose a giggle, completely throwing off the condemned Pearl. "I am Pearl, Facet: 4F8L, Cut: 6XG. However, that does not matter to most as I am most commonly referred to as Pink Diamond's Pearl. However, amongst the other Pearl's and in here, I am Coral. Call me whatever you please, though; I do not mind. I am glad. The whole 'serious' attitude is so stressful. It is so much more fun to take life as it comes. Do you not agree," she chimed, her curls bouncing about as she stretched.

Shock filled her body for the third time in the past few hours. "Yes... I do..." Her brain hurt. Why was it all so confusing! "Does that mean that you don't hate me?"

"Hate you," Coral exclaimed as if accused. She jumped forward, embracing the other. Pearl stepped back hesitant. "Of course, I do not hate you! If anything, I want to be your friend? Why would you think so?"

"You were acting so superior a moment ago that I thought that you might think you're better than me and that you might not like me." This room was magical in a sense aside from enchanting. Everyone who entered this room completely switch their personalities upon entering. Was that healthy? Pink Diamond claimed that it was happiness, but would that be beneficial? She turned towards the corner and started to the Rose Quartz room.

The bell-like laughter echoed across the endless land until it died into a secured giggled. The sound barrier of the room was indestructible beyond belief. The physical features of this land amazed her. As the pink form pranced alongside of the white Gem, she giggled, "Oh, no! That was a cover-up. That was in case you might not have known of Pink Diamond's plan. Remember, we cannot get caught. You would not want to leave this bliss, would you?"

While the other one danced her way to the entrance, Pearl studied the patterns of the clouds. "No. I guess not." Stepping into the Gem world, rose quartz complimented her company.

"Of course not!" The pink form sat on the bench with the light reflecting around her as if she were its center before she reclined on her hands with her smile, controlled by curiosity. "What were you attempting to do earlier?"

Teal retraced Pearl's cheek as she murmured, "Summon my weapon." She bowed her head in shame as if the Diamonds had just convicted her of another crime.

"Oh, that is simple," Pink Diamond's Pearl scoffed, retrieving her elegant spear in the direction of the other for her to marvel at its glory. Pearl's eyes shined with splendor, wonder-filled by the swift yet intricate action of the concentration of such energy.

Pink Diamond's voice rang out, "How are you both cooperating?" She paused, breathe cut short by the scene in front of her.

* * *

I regret posting this Fan Fiction when I did as I support the fan theory of Pearl being White Diamond's Pearl. However, I have already posted it and will continue with my original plot.

Thank you for reading! Enjoy!


	9. Explanation

How could she turn on her own kind of Gem? Was everything Pink Diamond taught to her and showed her worth nothing? Regaining her posture and authority, she belted, "Put that away Pearl, Facet: 4F8L, Cut: 6XG!" The door quickly closed behind her.

Squealing, the blade dissipated as she leaped to her feet. Eyes widened in fear she rushed forward begging for understanding _,_ "It is not what it looks like! I was just demonstrating to her how to summon a weapon! It is really not what it looks like. We are friends, right?" She turned to Pearl, craving some assistance.

Meticulous thoughts creeped around her mind, rattling her brain for any possible aiding evidence. Slowly, she brought an idea through her voice, "Yes... Remember, you said you would train me to fight. Well, I don't even know how to summon my weapon, so uh... Pearl, eh, Coral, was just demonstrating for me." She searched for some sign of relief or recognition from Pink Diamond's assistant and sure enough she was rewarded.

The leader sighed, releasing frustrating tension. "Alright. That's fine. Here. If you're that curious, let me refresh the room to an arena."

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short. I've been busy with Finals next week and my cosplay.

I started the next one. It won't be long as all of these are short, but it will be longer.


	10. Learning: Summoning

The clouds were so tranquil, contrasting the violent assets about to occur. In the distance, Pearl spied a tall, brown, gnarled object stretching upwards endlessly and from it the foreign pink shapes fell. "Face me." The pink Gem was off to the side while the monarch stood in front of her, begging for her attention.

"Yes, my Diamond," she stood, regaining her sense of servanthood. Deeply bowing, she followed her savior's lead.

In the next moment, without her realizing, the pink Pearl was behind her whispering. "This is how we always start off our training. It represents the understanding and recognition that we are all equals here. Do not forget that." Her curt words danced around her cochlea as if a lack of caution could foreshadow certain destruction.

"My Pearl, I want you to help out your friend. She is new and yet to be fully broken in to our customs and is naïve towards particular aspects," She spoke with a strong authority yet encompassed with a gentle warmness that reflect her compassion. Watching the slender pink form instruct the new one, she continued, "We are going to continue with your objection, Pearl. You wanted to know how to summon your weapon, so we will help you."

A bright light invaded Pearl's vision as the thorned shield was brought into existence. "Sometimes, the weapon appears when needed. In example, dire or life-threatening situations." The sharp edge nearly decapitated her as she berated herself for the upcoming destruction. Shocked, she glanced upward only to see the spear wielded by the graceful blush form vanish it into dust. _Wow._ The pink shapes danced around them in the gust of the wind brought on by their scene.

A welcome smile greeted her as the other Pearl turned around, offering her a hand. "Now, why not attempt it," she chimed.

"Alright," she stuttered, ice coating her veins. Battle was one thing she was grateful she was able to avoid in her caste. On another hand, though, the skilled abilities of warfare were a strong advantage.

She stood tall, steadfast, awaiting her signal as she watched her caste member exercise for the upcoming attack. "Do not worry," she chuckled. "I will be gentle with you. This is not to hurt you." She drew her weapon, still in her stance. _I can do this. This is easy. At least...they make it look easy._

She charged and Pearl froze, suddenly forgetful of her objective. Breathe hitching, panic pushed her to dodge what might have been a fatal blow as she leaped to the side, the blade missing her torso. The other sighed, "Pearl, I wasn't going to hit you."

Eyes wide, she realized what she had down. _Oh my stars. I disobeyed another order._ She immediately kneeled, bowing her head in shame. "I'm so sorry, my fellow Pearl."

"Now there's no need for that, Pearl. Coral rest. I will not need your further aid unless you wished to proceed alongside us in silence." Pink Diamond spoke, gentle as glass, with a soft smile.

"I would love to," the other replied, nodding her head, weapon gone.

"Now, Pearl, there are other methods, so there is no need to be so tense. Relax," she cooed, leading the other towards the dark, looming mass. "Before it slips my mind, is there you would wish me to call you. As my Pearl probably informed you, she prefers "Coral."," Pink Daimond chirped.

 _A name? My own name?_ "Uh, no that's fine. Pearl is fine as it is."

A faint chuckled entered her ears as she captured, "Pearl is fine." _What a mysterious place!_ Conscience of her breathing, she slowed it until it reached homeostasis and her body unfurled. Under her step, the ground became rougher and she recalled the green underneath of her. Glancing upwards, she was gestured to lounge there and so she did, with her companion by her side, ever-cheerful.

Pink Diamond across her, she began to instruct, "Some Gems, more logical-based and more reason-bound, believe in connecting with the forces or energies of the universe. Others notice reoccurring patterns of surrounding systems and harness the convention for their own power. First, we must start with a meditation. You need to release your stress, Pearl, and open your mind to the universe for understanding and realization."

* * *

She let her eyes wandered amongst the setting in whatever direction it felt it needed to go as a motion of clearing her mind and letting the universe guide her in the path she strived to follow. The clouds strolled slowly along in its infinite atmosphere. The shapes fell around the Gems, landing on them from time to time.

"Pearl. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I must be leaving. There is a ceremony I have to attend shortly. I will leave you in good hands," Pink Diamond smiled to her old friend before standing. "Don't worry about getting it right away. Most Gems don't. It takes a lot of practice before you will be able to perfect. For now, just concentrate as much as you are able an enjoy the time you have."

* * *

The blush-tinted Pearl, smug with a wide smile, decided to occupy her leader's spot across from the other. "I discovered how to summon my weapon here, too, so do not fret too much about earlier."

As if a loud gong had sounded in her ear, she snapped out of her trance in utter shock. "What. Oh. Hello. I didn't notice you had moved." _Was I really that unconscious?_

"Oh," she sounded startled, too. "I apologize. I did not realize you were that absorbed into your meditation. Please, pardon my presence. Continue with your method," she bowed her head, a scarlet shade spreading across her face.

Nodding in a gesture of accepting her offer, she gained tranquility once more.

* * *

The other had left the brown construct long ago, but Pearl lost notice. When one of the fragile pink fragments flew onto her knee, curiosity urged her to analyze the entity. She looked upwards. Each shape fell in a different manner and in a different place but each seemed to have a similarity she couldn't quite place. She stared harder.

* * *

Somewhere in time her limbs ached and she stood, taking note of Pink Diamond sword fighting with her Pearl in the distance. Stretching, she turned and began to dance with learned steps from when she had to entertain Jasper on the dance floor. The pink shards blew around her within the gust she drew when she circled and soon she was lost in the tune playing in her head, leaping across the stiff green and circling with the pink.

Laughter chimed against the clouds, drawing the attention of the others and they paused in battle, charmed by the majestic frolic. Out of breathe, they decided a show would be a nice break as they were already warmed by the cherished giggles.

Her steps synced with the pink shapes, a warmth vibrating inside of her as her Gem glowed. Excitement bubbled, edging her forward with another leap, and before she knew it a rather large pole shot out from her Gem and into the construct. The loud thud echoing, she jumped backwards with a gasp. _What?_ She heard the others gasp behind her and she stood, frozen. _Oh, no. They saw me._

Pink Diamond and the other dashed to the brown, looming object. Stars in their eyes, they squealed, "Pearl, come here! Come here! Look at it! Take it out! Take it out!" They giggled with an absurd magnitude that it bewildered Pearl into skepticism.

Marching forward, she yanked it free. It was fairly light. She was expecting more of a defensive weapon, but seeing as the other Pearl had an offensive weapon, she should have assumed otherwise. It mimicked the beautiful teal of her iris and it ended with a glimmering diamond. She admired it, though. The elegant curvature of the spear ended with a sharp point, matching her own graceful front and precision. "Thank you, Pink Diamond. For your help," she smiled to her equal.

"Think nothing of it!"


	11. Learning: First Fight

The cheer twisted into a stinging curiosity of capability wandering deep in the other. The hooded obsidian eyes glistened with competitive danger. "Now let's see how you can handle it," Pink Diamond spoke hard and low, yet always carrying a kind of softness in it.

The spear immediately disappeared. "What!" Her back bent backwards, breathe shaking. _How am I supposed to wield this thing if this is the first I've held anything like it?_

"What? Can't handle a challenge? Don't think you can my training regime," she teased, the other chuckling behind the curly locks. She stood, the ground altering to her will with every second. Repeating cement patterns circled around them as the previous arena returned.

"Ah-ah, no, I can handle it! I can- I can even beat it," she said, gaining her confidence at the task of proving herself worthy to hold the freedom extended to her. She would not let her down.

"Great," enthusiasm echoed, alerting the other to retrieve her sword. The magenta glow radiated from the stomach, reflecting off of each cloud until a magnificent shield emerged to boast its power. The Pearl presented her with a mirroring blade that was decorated with a swirling green and blooming pink.

She gulped. Harm would only meet her, but could she handle that? Would Pink Diamond go easy on her? While her mind shouted her the gentle kindness to remain in battle, her doubts were far too probable to consider. "Uh-ah! Let me try to summon it again!" _Wait...what am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to dance again? What if it disappears? I can't dance in the middle of battle!_

Her laughter rang throughout the arena. "Of course! Isn't that the point? It wouldn't be much of a battle with out it," she snorted, taken off guard. Her giggle was infectious. Even though she was slightly offended, she found the carelessness to chuckle along.

Concentrating her thoughts, she reminded her thought of the previously occurring events. The pink. The green. The happiness. The dance. Wasn't there something else? She was sure there had been the last missing element apparent before.

After rolling over the situation repeatedly, she paused. There was a pattern. That's what the Peridots were for. They studied this. What it was called she didn't know. But, what it was she did know. It was what Pink Diamond had. What the other Pearl had. What the other Diamonds had, and the Jaspers, the Peridots, even the pink and the green! And, she had it, too. She could feel it working on her. And so she focused on it, harnessed it, and controlled it to her will.

Feeling her body warm and her gem opening revealing her inner light, she retrieved the spear awaiting her command and so yanked it out: ready to fight and confident it her gem. She smiled. "When you're ready."

Lowering her head to face the ground, Pink Diamond's smirk could be seen from the shadow. "With pleasure."

* * *

Pink Diamond immediately shifted into a blur, darting towards her as if a soft pink ball was coming to crack her. She froze. Until only a foot away did she snap out of it and roll out of the way and getting up in her knee. _That was close. Too close. This is dangerous._

The white whirled around and she stood, standing aligned in balance. "I thought you said you could fight. Or were you lying?" Her smile became mockery. Her leader may not have been as pure as she once thought. After all, corruption was unavoidable with power and riches.

She grunted, angered. This woman knew how to channel emotions. The pale body plunged forward, with a clear slice in the air. However it was only met against a shriek of the shield. _Wow_.

Before she realized, Pink Diamond was already bringing her sword down onto her head. Instinct reigned over her, channeling her spear upwards, knocking the blade out of her superiors hand. The taller gasped, shocked yet impressed.


	12. Pact

"I'm impressed. Even Quartz that just began their training can't unarm me," she spoke with firm respect. "Very well." She picked up her sword, handing it to her Pearl, quietly motioning for her to hide her weapon and thanking her for it. "I look forward to another battle with you."

A teal tint shading her cheeks, Pearl glowed, proud and inspired. Her spirits lifted her beyond the pink clouds looming above her. _Already a step toward improvement. I can show you that I'm an asset to your army. And all off home world._

Solemn onyx eyes traced patterns in the marble below her pink form. "Unfortunately, though, we have a meeting to attend." Glancing upwards, a smirk tugging at the plump lips, their gazes locked with a puzzling confusion attempting to understand the mysterious plans within. "However, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. We, Diamonds, have to coordinate some plans at weekly meetings to discuss progress and new objectives. My Pearl, along with the other Diamond's Pearls, will be in charge of writing down my schedule. We usually have other Pearls wait on us, but I need to show your improvement or else they'll have you removed from me...and you'll be cracked..."

Eagerness, understanding, fear, and grief traveled amongst the sea of her iris, rocking the body in an internal off balance, where emotion controlled the limbs. "Pink Diamond...we haven't been training for that...how am I...we..." Gloom penetrated Pearl's veins, vanishing her spear into a fine, glittering dust to a world where worries were nonexistent.

A chuckle sounded in Pearl's ear. "Do I really need to teach you that stuff? It unjustly brainwashed you thousands of years ago. Surely, you remember? It's a matter of happiness and confidence." Pink hair swirled around Pearl. Pink Diamond was a goddess of compassion compiled with the wisdom of kindness. "I really don't want to get involved with it either. It's wrong what they do to the Gems here. That's why I'm gonna break us out of here one day."

Her joy was what they called "foolish ignorance." And, she cherished it. The sparks of hope radiate off her body so much that it affects everyone in her presence. Pearl felt gifted to be this close. "Of course. I'll go."

The larger's approval chimed across the land, echoing in her ears. With the large, rose palm outstretched to her, she placed her small, pale one inside. A pact of silent collaboration held secret to a society ruled by immorals. She was entranced with such passion; it was truly a magic of hypnotism. Only a Diamond could master it. _Anything. For happiness._

* * *

I'm trying to make the Pearl's easier to differentiate without having to say Pearl, Faucet, or Cut so many times. Feel free to give feedback. I'd love to try to help out you guys.

Also, I should be updating this story more frequently. School's almost over and I've recently become inspired.

I just updated Chapter 2 Judgement and some of Chapter 7 Close Call because it's been bothering me ever since Blue and Yellow Daimond revealed and a few people in the review section agreed.

Furthermore, I have reviewed every chapter for typos, grammatical errors, and nonsensical phrases. Along with a few changes. I will address them in the beginning of the next chapter.


	13. Observation

IMPORTANT! BEFORE YOU READ!

I made changes. Pink Pearl's weapon to a spear. Not a major change.

I made Pink Pearl's nickname to Coral so I don't have to keep reiterating the word "Pearl."

If it was missed, I updated chapter 2, meaning some of the dialogue is different. The characterization is a bit more synced wit the show, since this fan fiction was uploaded before "The Answer" and "The Message." I also changed a bit of the beginning of Close Call for better characterization.

I went through all the chapters and fixed typos an any other confusing phrases.

* * *

The room shifted into the light-filled Rose Quartz room, gracefully welcoming them to the world of crashing reality. While Rose Quartz organized some data inside of her log, the other Pearls chatted amongst themselves.

"Do not worry; you will love it! Well, maybe not at first, but afterwards, us, Pearls collaborate and relax," the flamboyant Gem bounced around her, swiftly grabbing her own log and stylus.

Pearl smirked solemnly at her companion as she berated herself for the upcoming intrusion of harsh judgement that could result in the state of her existence if she but took one quick step out of place. Anticipation raced through her veins, fueling it with troublesome energy.

Coral noticed and so bestowed a hug around the Gem. "Please, do not worry. I have faith in you. We. Have faith in you," she searched for some reminiscent of hope dwelling inside the sky-like orbs. "Promise me. I can see you in this room, again."

Pearl gazed back, eyes glazed over, defeated, struggling to find the strength in order to face her fate head-on. "I promise," she murmured.

"Great," the pink Gem cooed. She stroke the other's cheek, a habit learned from her leader. "Do not worry. You are more strong than you believe. I know so."

Pink Diamond bared her weight against the pallid figure in turn, holding her tightly. "I'll be behind you. Always."

The curls encompassing her made her heart ache. This feeling was too extreme, too touching, for her to bare. "Thank you...for your kindness." _It's really too much._

Picking her up, they led Pearl to the door. Pink Diamond patted the strawberry-blonde hair. "You're Welcome. It's time to go."


End file.
